1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trail cameras. More particularly, the invention relates to a trail camera for mounting to a fixed object and having one or more hinges to enable pivoting of the trail camera relative to the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trail cameras are often used to automatically capture images at a remote location by utilizing a sensor to trigger a camera device. For example, trail cameras are commonly utilized by hunters to record game activity, such as the passing of a deer, at a remote hunting location. After installation, a hunter periodically access the trail camera to determine the existence and nature of any game activity.
Unfortunately, due to theft and environmental conditions, trail cameras must be secured to a fixed object, such as a tree, through the use of screws, bolts, and other similar fixed securing devices. While such securing devices may sometimes deter theft and withstand environmental conditions, they limit the maneuverability of the trail cameras such that the cameras may not be maneuvered or otherwise positioned after installation. This limitation additionally requires trail cameras to be placed in close vertical proximity to the desired recording location.
For instance, if a hunter desires to record the passing of game at a particular trail spot, the hunter must mount a trail camera at the vertical level of the game, such as three to six feet above the ground in proximity to the trail spot. Such positioning of trail cameras in proximity to game and the ground increases the probability that the trail cameras will be detected by vandals who may attempt to steal, destroy, or access the prominently displayed trail cameras. Furthermore, the positioning of trail cameras in vertical proximity to the game increases the probability that game, or other recording subjects, will detect the presence of the cameras and undesirably alter their behavior.